In the past, there has been a need for a device that conveniently and securely attaches to patio or deck furniture for mounting a variety of accessories, including trays, sunshades and umbrellas. The user of patio or deck furniture, such as chairs or tables usually has need of additional accessories. For example, a person sitting on a patio or deck chair could have need of a tray conveniently located on the chair for placing food or beverages or for an umbrella or sunshade to provide shade from the sun. Modern patio or deck furniture is often designed to stack upon themselves for storage and, therefore, any accessories used with the furniture should be readily removeable so as not to interfere with such abilities.
Clamps in the past have not provided an effective and convenient means of attaching these various accessories to patio or deck furniture.
Canadian Patent 1,279,860 discloses a spring biased cam-type medical accessory post clamp for mounting a housing on an elongated supporting member. It does not permit attachment to the variety of surfaces as are found on patio or deck furniture.
Canadian Patent 1,282,681 discloses a latching assembly for releasably attaching a vehicle seat to a vehicle body. This device, similarily, does not permit attachment to the variety of surfaces found on patio or deck furniture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,841 discloses a device for clamping the edge of a table. The clamping action of this device is actuated by a lever which serves to move a clamping surface closer to a second clamping surface. This device, similarily, does not permit attachment to the variety of surfaces found on patio or deck furniture.
Other patents of interest relating to clamping devices are U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,951, U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,413, U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,213, U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,069, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,829.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a holder of the type described which is convenient to use and which will securely hold the umbrella or other article in the holder in a variety of positions. It is of particular importance that the holder be held firmly when the umbrella or similar article is inclined because of the leverage exerted when the umbrella is not in a vertical position.
It is also an objective to provide a clamping device which can easily and conveniently be attached to an article of furniture such as patio furniture and in which the angle of inclination of the holder can also readily be adjusted.